NO love, NO glove
by Blackdalia666
Summary: Happy V-day! Rudyard and Lydia have something special planned.


Happy Valentine's Day!

Lydia awoke with a sudden weight on her chest, her eyes fluttered open to a flash of red hair.

"Rudyard, baby," she sighed. "Time to get up." She heard a muffled protest and frowned. Rudyard picked his head up and looked at her.

"Do we have to get up?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, now get up," she ordered.

"No." Rudyard gripped Lydia's torso hoping to keep her in bed.

"Rudyard Teer, get up," said Lydia trying to pry her boyfriend off of her. "Now!"

"Babe, stay with me," he begged. He leaned his head forward and gave her a kiss.

"I gotta shower, Rudy. Let go," she demanded. Lydia carefully shoved Rudyard off of her and the bed. He hit the floor with a low thud.

"Ow," seethed Rudyard.

"Sorry but I did tell you to let go and get up." Rudyard looked at her with dangerous eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with me," he warned. "Or you won't get your Valentine's Day gift."

"What?" asked Lydia. "You got me a Valentine's Day gift."

"Yes I did," stated Rudyard proudly. He thought evilly about the gift, more or less it was actually a gift for himself. Lydia and Rudyard had been together for about 4 months now. They were both 16 and he figured it was time they went to 3rd base.

(Flashback)

Lydia and Rudyard were out in the city shopping and they happened upon Victoria's Secret.

"Babe," said Lydia. "Let's check it out, just for fun." Rudyard smiled devilishly.

"Ok let's." The two wandered into the store, going through all the lingerie and undergarments, when Lydia came upon a black silk nighty.

"Rudyard," she said. "Look at this one." Rudyard glided over to his girlfriend and eyed the underwear in her hands. It was lacy and black, Rudyard loved it.

"It's nice," he said trying not to drool over it.

"Really?" she asked. Rudyard nodded.

"Yea its nice." Lydia grabbed one in her size.

"I'm just gonna try it on...for fun," she said. She walked into an open dressing room and closed the door.

Rudyard eyed the rack that had the black nighty. _I like it, I know she definitely likes it. Maybe, just maybe I'll get it for her. Yea, I'll get it for **her**. _Rudyard snickered and grabbed a nighty and went to the cashier and told them to put that one on hold for him.

After Lydia came out of the dressing room placed the garment back on the rack and pulled Rudyard out of the store.

(Flashback over)

"Really?" asked Lydia again.

"Yes I did," stated Rudyard.

"Oh," said Lydia, looking horribly guilty. She forgot a gift for Rudyard. _Damn...I thought only men could forget._

"You got me a gift right, babe." Lydia nodded nervously.

"Yea of course I did," she lied. "Speaking of that I got to go pick it up." Lydia threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and ran out of the room.

* * *

Lydia ran out of the house and to the shopping center.

"What does Rudyard like?" she asked herself.

"Well, me of course. He likes bad luck...but he is Ifrit...I really can't do anything there." She looked into the Express store window.

"He hates it when I buy him clothes." She turned and kept running down the street looking for a gift for Rudyard.

"What the hell does he like!" she screamed.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks. She lifted her head and the read the sign for the store.

"SEX SHOP." she read aloud. "Rudyard has mentioned how much he wants to have sex."

Lydia cautiously walked into the shop. She gaped at the erotic pictures of women plastered on the walls and the scandalous outfits hung on racks.

"Oh yea this is perfect for Rudyard," she said aloud.

"Buying something for your boyfriend?" asked a voice from behind her. Lydia jumped in surprise and turned.

"Uhhhhh...actually yes I was," replied Lydia. She slowly looked over the tall blond woman who stood behind her. The woman half scared and intrigued Lydia.

"Well, what do you want to get 'em?" Lydia looked around the store and stood there dumbfounded.

"What would you get for a sex-hungry 16-year-old boy, who loves, adores, and respects you but he really wants to have sex with you, but you're not sure and are very new to this whole thing?" she asked, almost out of breathe. The blond woman stared at Lydia with a confused look.

"So, do you want to have sex with him too?" asked the woman.

"I don't know, I probably will say yes to make him shut up for a while." admitted Lydia. The woman shrugged and pulled Lydia to a rack of condoms and lube.

"This is the best gift I think you could give him," said the lady. Lydia grabbed a pack of condoms and a tube of lube, quickly paid for it and ran out.

Lydia soon stopped running remembering she needed to get a gift bag. She ran to the closest drugstore and bought one and tissue paper and made it look all pretty and shit.

"Well, Rudyard I hope you like this," she huffed grabbing the gift and running to the Teer Manor.

* * *

Lydia ran up stairs and into Rudyard and her's room and placed the gift bag carefully on the bed.

"Lidie," called Rudyard from behind her making Lydia jump.

"Christ! Rudyard stop doing that," she yelped. Rudyard came up behind her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry babe," he said. He wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist tightly and close to his body.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Lydia.

"My dad is out with my mother and my brother's are still in Vegas." started Rudyard, he grinned evilly. "Let's exchange gifts."

Rudyard quickly pulled out a red box with a big black bow on it. Lydia handed him the gift bag that was on the bed and smiled.

"You open your's first," she insisted. Rudyard was already tearing out the tissue paper and gaped at the contents of the bag.

"You didn't," he squealed. Lydia nodded and smiled. "You got us condoms and lube. I knew there was a logical reason that I love you."

"Yea, so you're happy with the gift?' she asked.

"I'm more than happy, I'm fucking over joyed."Rudyard looked over at Lydia. "Open yours now."

Lydia slowly lifted the top of the box and removed the tissue paper. She stared intently into the box with dead silence.

"You got it," se muttered. Rudyard nodded gleefully. "You fucking got it." Lydia lifted the silk nighty in the air.

"I got it for us," said Rudyard. Rudyard placed his gift on the bed and pulled Lydia closed to him and leaned close to her ear. "I love you."

"Rudyard, baby," sighed Lydia. "Are you sure you love me?" Rudyard looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Lydia of course I love you," he said reassuring her. "I want this, I want you." Lydia smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"Happy Valentine's day baby." she said after she broke their kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Rudyard picked Lydia up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

The END!

_To my dearest readers,_

_Happy Valentine's day...I love you all! A special shout out for my dear friend lex, happy v-day u may not have a real, real valentine but i still love you. _

_Rudyard and Lydia wish you all a happy Valentine's too and make sure to use protection tonight, no love no glove. :D_

_Monica_


End file.
